The Multi-colored Gem
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: A mission for the three Full Gems took them off of Earth for thirty years when it should have only taken ten. Now they're on their way home when they learn that Steven's dead! So is his daughter Lily and her husband James! All that's left of them is a mute four year old girl that has a strange gem on her throat. The girl is Steven's granddaughter! Her name is Garnet Pearl Potter M
1. Chapter 1

**Steven Universe and Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Steven was left on Earth while Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst went on a mission that lasted much much longer than it should have? He has a daughter with a Gem, losing his wife when his daughter was born…but then…his daughter gives him a granddaughter…who has his rose quartz gem…and traces of her grandmothers gem in her. AU OOC Femslash and some bashing)**

"Man that mission took much longer than we thought. Hey Garnet how's Steven been doing these last five years since we last heard from him?" Amethyst asked looking at the taller woman who glanced at her as Pearl piloted their ride back to Earth, back home. They had been gone for over thirty years on a mission that should have only taken ten years, and they couldn't wait to see Steven again. He was their best friend, their student, their brother, and their son figure all rolled into one.

"I'll check." Garnet said as she focused on her future vision abilities and reached out to find Steven. A minute later and her eyes snapped open behind her glasses and she never even noticed the tears coming down her cheeks as she let out a small sob.

"What's wrong Garnet? Is he okay!?" Pearl demanded turning around in her chair only to freeze at the sight of the strong, silent, and usually cool Garnet having tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He…I can't see him…I can't find his future anywhere…he's gone…" Garnet managed to get out before she had to close her mouth and cover it with her hands to keep from sobbing aloud. The other two gems froze, they knew what that meant…Steven…their beloved Steven was gone permanently…he was dead for real.

"No…how? His daughter didn't have his gemstone! How could he have died?!" Amethyst demanded causing Garnet to try and regain her composure.

"I-I didn't look at how when I learned he was…gone…I'll check." Garnet said as she focused again. After five minutes of focusing and watching her mouth dropped open, both in shock and horror.

"What?! What is it Garnet?" Pearl asked leaving the ship on autopilot as she darted over to her wife's side worriedly.

"He has a granddaughter…a little girl named Garnet Pearl Amethyst Potter. She…I don't know how but she not only has Steven's gem but…a little bit of all of ours and one…one I've never seen before. He…He died a month after she was born. She…her heart was weak and her body frail…she wouldn't have lived long until he focused all of his healing powers from his Rose Quartz to hers. He died saving her life…" Garnet said causing the other two to look at each other and her wide eyed. Steven had a granddaughter? A granddaughter named after them who had a bit of all their powers? How?!

"We have to get to Earth immediately! She'll die by the end of the week if we don't do something!" Garnet said her anger taking over her shock as the images replayed in her mind over and over again.

"What? Why!? Is she being attacked?!" Pearl demanded even as she darted back over to the controls and switched off autopilot, only to ramp them up to almost full speed to get to Earth quicker. They only had two days and the trip usually took four!

"Yes! Dear sages…the…I-I had never seen so much hatred…so much pain inflicted on one person before." Garnet said causing the other twos eyes to widen impossibly so. Technically Garnet was the oldest and most hardened of the three, she had seen a lot in her long life and that included a lot of pain and hatred. They didn't even want to know what she had seen to make her say that!

"Who? Another gem? A monster?" Amethyst asked as she growled at the thought of someone hating and hurting her best friends -her little brothers!- granddaughter.

"No… you remember Stevens little full human half brother who had a daughter named Petunia that Steven looked after when his brother died?" Garnet asked causing the purple gem to look at her confused but nod alongside Pearl. They were kept relatively knowledgeable of Steven and his family thanks to Garnets power, while she could only see the possibilities of the future she could also check into the past of those close to her. Since Pearl had all but adopted Steven and Pearl was married to Garnet…that technically made Steven the son of the two of them. She was certainly close enough to him to look into his past and his family's future and past.

"She… she and her husband and son…they're raising Steven's granddaughter…if you could call what they're doing 'raising'." Garnet said her fists clenching as she stared off into nothing, recalling what she had seen and was seeing.

"What do you mean? What happened to Lily and that man she was seeing… James wasn't it?" Pearl asked not glancing back at her wife as she sped the ship up almost impossibly fast.

"Yeah his name was James…they're dead. They were killed three years ago on Halloween by that supposed dark lord we were going to get rid of when we got back. He… he tried to kill the little girl too-" Garnet began but was suddenly cut off.

"What? Not cool!" Amethyst said shocked as she bolted straight up from where she had been sitting on a cloud listening to Garnet talk.

"WHAT!? HE DARES TRY TO KILL AN INNOCENT CHILD!? HIS ASS IS GRASS!" Pearl screeched enraged, her mama bear instincts taking over full force… and boy was she pissed, not that the other two could blame her. Garnet gaped as her glasses slid down enough to reveal her shocked third eye while Amethyst fell off of her cloud in shock. They haven't heard Pearl curse in over three hundred years -at the least!

"Pearl just cussed… Garnet am I hallucinating?" Amethyst asked shocked as she stared at Pearls back while the pale gem slammed on the gas and engines full throttle.

"If you are then I am too." Garnet said as she regained her composure and slide her glasses back up to hid her third eye.

"Finish what you were saying Garnet!" Pearl nearly barked at her wife, her already pale knuckles even paler with how hard she was gripping the controls of the ship. If the ship weren't made specifically for Gems to pilot and withstand their strength then the controls would have broken to a million pieces with how hard the normally kind and serene Gem was clenching it.  
"His attempt to kill her backfired on him and banished his soul out of his body… but he isn't dead yet. Lily's magic headmaster left the little one and a half year old girl on a door step at night in November for Petunia to find." Garnet continued before covering her ears at the screech of rage this earned from Pearl as her grip on the controls tightened even further.

"I'm going to kill him too!" Pearl screeched, the controls starting to crack slightly in her hands.

"I'll help." Amethyst offered angrily, how dare someone do that to a child, a toddler no less!?

"What does all this have to do with whoever is hurting the poor child Garnet?" Pearl asked as the ship went just a bit faster. It just hit midnight on Earth time. One day left before their time limit was up.

"As much as I can't believe this…" Garnet trailed off for a second as her palms began to bleed from her fingernails digging into them. Her next pure unadulterated furious words caused a roar of outrage and shock from Pearl, disbelief and anger from Amethyst, and for the ship to go far faster than should be possible.

"Petunia, her husband, and their son are beating the little girl. They're going to kill her!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Steven Universe and Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"We're running out of time! Which house is she in!?" Pearl demanded as she looked around the street where Garnet told them that the child who shared their names would be.

"I don't believe I've seen any of you around here before. Who are you looking for?" A kind old lady asked as she stopped and stared at the three full blooded Gems. It was late evening and a lot of people were at home staring out of their windows at the strange new arrivals.

"We're looking for our friends grandchild! She's going to die if we don't find and help her by midnight!" Amethyst said causing a few of the watchers to look at them shocked and not just because of Garnet's red skin, Pearls light bluish skin, or Amethyst purple skin and whitish hair.

"Are you sure you're on the right road? You look far too young to be friends with someone's grandfather." The woman said before eeping when Garnet picked her up by the front of her shirt and pulled the old lady up off of the ground till they were at eye level.

"Listen lady. All three of us are far older than any human we just don't age and we don't have time for this. Which house does Garnet Pearl Amethyst Potter live in!?" Garnet asked with the light reflecting off of her glasses ominously.

"You're here to help Garnet?" A little girl asked rushing out from behind a nearby rose bush. The girl was only about four or five but she had light blond hair and worried blue eyes as she looked up at them.

"Yes we are. Can you tell us what house she's in?" Pearl asked gently, trying to pry the bigger Garnet off of the old lady who suddenly had a defensive and protective look on her face.

"That one! Four! Help her!" Another child of about the same age, this one with red hair and bluish eyes, that had appeared behind the first one said pointing at one of the houses and causing the three Gems to nod solemnly as Garnet literally dropped the old lady onto her butt.

"Thanks kid!" Amethyst yelled back to the little girl as the three of them rushed towards the house.

"My name's Hannah!" The blond girl yelled after them.

"I'm Susan!" The red head called as well as Pearl made it to the door and tried to open it only to find that it wouldn't budge.

"This stupid thing won't open!" Pearl said as the other two caught up with her.

"Watch out Pearl! Garnet's about to show it her universal key." Amethyst said causing the two f them to look at their running leader and promptly duck out the way as Garnet spun around on her left foot and kicked the door with her right. Everyone except the three Gems were shocked when the door cracked and splintered easily under the tall woman's foot as it flew off the hinges and crashed into the wall behind it.

"Doors open." Garnet said simply as she ran into the house, causing Amethyst to give a snicker despite herself while Pearl's face got acquainted with her palm as the two ran in to join Garnet.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU FREAKS THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY HOUSE?! GET OUT AT ONCE!" A loud male shouted at the three female Gems, who all shot him glares and/or scowls.

"Where is she fat man? Where's Garnet Potter?" Amethyst demanded glaring at the fat whale who's face was an ugly purple color.

"NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS! WE ONLY AGREED TO TAKE THE FREAKISH BITCH INTO OUR HOME IF YOU FREAKS STAYED AWAY!" The man yelled causing Pearl to scowl at him while Amethyst was growling and Garnet's attention was directed elsewhere.

"IF I EVER HERE YOU CALL THAT POOR GIRL SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS AGAIN I'LL FORRGET MY RULE OF NOT HURTING HUMANS AND RIP YOUR INSIDES OUT OF YOUR ASS!" Pearl screeched at him, much louder than he could yell, and causing Amethyst and Garnet to turn to her shocked for cursing again and for the threat.

"Is Pearl okay?" Amethyst asked Garnet in a whisper, earning a shrug from the tall reddish woman before the woman's head snapped around.

"Pearl leave him. We have to get the child medical treatment. Amethyst try to pick the lock on the cupboard under the stairs, I can't use my universal 'key' without hurting the little one." Garnet said causing Amethyst to nod and run for the door specified while Pearl growled but stepped away from the fat man who had stumbled to his feet by now.

"Garnet!" Amethyst cried as she managed to open the door, causing the other two gems to run towards the cupboard, Pearl knocking Petunia out of her way a little rougher than strictly necessary. Arriving at the cupboard the two women gasped, Pearl's eyes filling with water as she covered her mouth with her hands and Garnet's shades slipped down slightly before she clenched her fists so hard that her gauntlets almost formed and broke the skin in her hands.

Inside the cupboard was a little girl that looked no older than two who was wearing a shirt that was four to five times too big for her and yet you could still see her ribs through it. That wasn't the worst part either. The girl had barbed wire around her eyes and mouth as a pair of chains held her off of the ground by her wrists, her tiny feet dangling just a centimeter or two over the broken glass covered floor of the cupboard. The girl had blood dripping from her body down onto the glass below her and a peek inside of the cupboard showed a pair of dog food bowls with the word 'bitch' written on them. Despite not needing to eat anything, Pearl couldn't stop herself from turning to the side and losing her stomach contents at the smell and sight of the cupboard and the child within it.

"H-How? How can someone be this cruel? She's just a little kid! Not even the corrupted gems are this cruel!" Amethyst said as tears flooded over in her anger filled eyes. This was horrible, how could anyone do this? Especially to a child? A family member no less!

"We can think on that later. We have to get her medical attention." Garnet said, her voice deceptively calm and monotone, as she stepped into the cupboard uncaring of the glass and placed a gentle hand on the child's cheek. Despite being gentle and not touching the barbed wire, Garnet's action caused the child to flinch and try and cower away from the touch.

"It's okay little one. We're here to help you. Me and my two friends are some friends of your grandfathers. My name is Pearl." Pearl said collecting herself slightly as she delicately reached one long arm forward and stroked back the child's blood matted hair, hair that looked as red as her blood.

"Our friend Amethyst is going to find some bandages and call for an ambulance. My wife Garnet's going to break your chains and then I'll catch you so that you don't fall onto the glass okay?" Pearl questioned gently, softly as the child tilted her head to the side slightly before giving a slow nod of her head. In an instant Amethyst was gone looking for a phone or something, while Garnet reached forward and quickly broke the chains, causing the child to collapse into Pearls waiting arms.

"Oh dear. My body's too cold, she may go into shock if I keep holding her." Pearl said fretting worriedly as she felt the child shiver in her unnaturally cold arms. In a heartbeat Garnet stepped out of the cupboard and gently took the child from Pearl without saying a word. The little girl relaxed slightly at the slightly higher than average warmth that Garnet's body provided and cuddled into said warmth subconsciously.

"You're not taking that little bitch anywhere." The fat man said with a crazed look in his eyes as he pointed a gun at the two Gems, Amethyst having gone to ask the two little girls to get the medics.

"You are aren't going to stop us. And if you try to…" Pearl began as she drew her spear from her gem and twirled it slightly while taking up a defensive position in front of her wife and the child. Garnet, for her part, held the girl protectively in one arm as she summoned her other hands gauntlet and covered the child with it protectively.

With an inarticulate shout the man went to pull the trigger when a flash of movement took him by surprise. He could only watch as Pearl twirled her spear a bit more before putting the end of it on the ground as the gun in fatty's hands fell apart, sliced cleanly into several parts.

Garnet raised one eyebrow slightly impressed with her wife's skill before she grinned slightly at Pearls next words. Damn did she love that pale Gem, especially when she was angry or being protective.

"Keep it fat man and you'll be the next thing my spear carves up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Steven Universe and Harry Potter Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I got some help!" Amethyst yelled running back into the house with the two little kids, a grown woman that looked like Susan, and a few random looking people behind her.

"She hates loud noises. Keep your voice down." Garnet said feeling more than seeing the girl in her arms flinch at the loud shout from the purple Gem.

"Woah. What did fatty do to piss Pearl off so much that she summoned her spear on him?" Amethyst asked, her voice a much lower volume now when she saw the child struggle slightly in Garnets protective, but gentle, hold.

"He pulled a gun on us and you know how Pearl gets when children are attacked or in danger." Garnet said bluntly, one of her best traits was her brutal honesty… although Amethyst was the best at that. She had no brain to mouth filter like the two older gems did.

"Wait he threatened the kid with Pearl around… and he's still alive?" Amethyst asked more shocked at the fact that fatty was alive than she had any right to be, in Pearls mind at least. Garnet merely nodded, while none of the three gems could stand child abuse Pearl handled the abusers the most brutal way she could whenever she found them. The fact that this _thing_ that thinks it's human has been abusing Steven's granddaughter and then threatened both the older and younger Garnet-in front of Pearl no less!- and was still alive was nothing short of a miracle.

"Here! Come with me! Susan told me everything she could. We need to get her to a healer." The older version of Susan beckoned to them, causing Pearl to nod curtly as she kept her spear out and a sharp eye on everyone near her wife and the poor little girl.

"You freak-" The fat man was cut off as he was punching Pearl when she held up one hand in defense and a sickening cracking sound was hurt.

"Looks like you just broke his hand… Nice job P!" Amethyst said cheering alongside the other two little girls.

"He keeps yelling and insulting the little one and I'll break his skull open too." Pearl hissed as she glared at the howling man.

"Man I'd shut up and stay out of her way if I were you and that's saying something." Amethyst told the fat man causing Garnet to smirk.

"Especially since you enjoy ticking her off daily." Garnet said causing Amethyst to grin.

"Hey I need to get my entertainment from somewhere and unless I outright attack Pearl or don't do my job you don't really care what I do." Amethyst said causing the little girl in Garnet's arms to let out a silent giggle by the way she shook slightly and was smiling. It seemed that the family like interactions helped calm her down for a while.

"Fair enough. Now try to keep Pearl from doing something you normally would do while we get this little Gemstone to a healer." Garnet said shrugging slightly and causing Amethyst to nod.

"Sur-hey what's that supposed to mean?" Amethyst asked finally catching onto what the tallest of the three had said.

"What was it you said once? Oh yeah, you're scrappy." Garnet pretended to ask only to answer herself, causing the purple gem to scowl.

"Only you would remember that after over thirty years." Amethyst said scowling at having her own words from all those years ago turned back around on her.

"I don't remember that." Pearl said looking at the two confused at their words as the group exited the house, following the older Susan to another house.

"That's cause she said it after you had retreated into your gem when sword fighting that hologram." Garnet said causing Pearl to 'ah' in understanding.

"Quick. Get in and yell 'Saint Mungo's Emergency Ward'." The older Susan said throwing something into the fire place that turned the orange flames green.

"My the humans have certainly advanced a good bit since we left for our mission." Pearl said as Garnet stepped into the fire with her tiny namesake cradled safely in her arms.

"Saint Mungo's Emergency Ward." Garnet said calmly before she was swished away, Pearl and Amethyst quickly following their friend and leader through the fire.

"I almost expected you three to not believe me and refuse to step into the fire." The older Susan said as she came through behind them with Susan and Hannah.

"I can swim in Lava. Fire is nothing to me." Garnet bluntly stated as the healers around her went into a panic and began taking the little girl into a different room to heal her.

"You don't take this child anywhere without one of us with her." Pearl growled at one healer who tried to take the child away from Garnet's arms. The fact that Pearl still had her spear in hand, and had successfully sounded more like a mother dragon than the bird she appeared to be…yeah the healers all backed off and lead Garnet to the room with her small namesake in her arms.

"P…calm down. We got her away from that bastard. Wait until we know the extent of the damage before we go back and bury him alive." Amethyst said softly, trying to calm her taller but much skinner teammate.

"I'll do much more than bury him. How dare he hurt a child? Lily's child and Steven's grandchild no less!" Pearl growled as her grip on her spear tightened until each of her knuckles pooped.

"Wait till we know more P. We want him to get the full experience don't we? Normally you're the smart one so don't go rushing off recklessly. That's my job." Amethyst said trying to lighten up the tension a bit near the end, causing Pearl to snort slightly as she relaxed just a tiny bit.

"That's for sure. How often have Garnet and I had to save you and you ended up retreating into your gem?" Pearl asked causing Amethyst to grin and shrug her shoulders.

"Hey I'm scrappy what do you want from me?" Amethyst asked causing Pearl to snort again. Amethyst smiled at Pearls sincere response, it was one of the few times where Pearl showed that she did care about the purple gem truly instead of merely as a comrade and arguing partner.

"For you to not get hurt so often."


End file.
